


Но все изменилось

by AsianHistoricalDorama, jetta_e_rus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Het, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianHistoricalDorama/pseuds/AsianHistoricalDorama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: Линь Шу — Повелитель Огня, Нихуан — Генерал Молния, а Цзинъянь всего лишь обладает слабыми способностями к магии воды, несмотря на то, что его мать — признанный мастер этого искусства. Как это изменит привычную всем ситуацию?





	Но все изменилось

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But Everything Changed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364010) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



— Цзинъянь, налей чаю, — распорядился Линь Шу, весь взмокший, растянувшись на подпаленной траве.

— Сам налей, — ответил тот.

— Я не могу, я мертв. Нихуан меня убила. «Этот прекрасный юный господин пал от руки своей невесты», вот что про меня скажут. Какая трагедия! И вообще, это твое дело, ты же маг воды.

— Большей трагедией стало бы, доживи ты до старости и растолстей, — мирно заметил Цзинъянь, не двигаясь со своего удобного местечка у самой реки. — И маг воды — это тебе не маг чая.

— Братец Линь Шу не растолстеет, — заметила Нихуан задумчиво. Она выглядела почти такой же вымотанной, каким был Линь Шу, но все еще светилась торжеством. — Он будет тощим старым дядюшкой. Сплошные кости: ребра и коленки.

— Уф, — высказался Линь Шу и с показным усилием приподнялся на колени, чтобы нацелиться на чайник. — Она поразила меня молнией, она не считает меня красавчиком, а мой лучший друг еще и не хочет налить мне чаю. Я окружен предателями.

— Я считаю тебя красавчиком, — запротестовала Нихуан, слегка покраснев, а Цзинъянь все же сел и потянулся магией к чайнику. Это было почти на пределе его сил — он не был сильным магом, а по сравнению с огнем и молниями Линь Шу и Му Нихуан почти и вовсе не был, — но он толкал и тянул, и чай элегантно перелился из носика в чашки так, как учила его мама.

— Ты его расплескал, — пожаловался Линь Шу. — А у тетушки Цзин никогда не бывает брызг.

— Ну так в следующий раз сам наливай, — ответил Цзинъянь. — Все равно он холодный.

— Вот только у вас тут есть повелитель огня, чтобы его подогреть, — заявил Линь Шу, забирая чашку. Над ней начал подниматься пар.

Цзинъянь всегда вспоминал потом этот золотой полдень — потому что он был последним. В тот момент, конечно, никто об этом не знал. Наоборот, у них было ощущение, что сейчас что-то начинается, а вовсе не заканчивается. Цзинъянь пошел тренироваться с Нихуан, когда та успела отдышаться. У него получалось спарринговать с нею немного лучше, чем у Линь Шу, поточу что он не тратил время зря в попытках понять, как у нее получается разряд, и вместо этого сосредотачивался на том, как бы убраться из-под ее удара, когда она воздевала два пальца к небесам, вызывая молнию. Но, конечно, он все равно проиграл.

— А в этот раз я разглядел, — заявил Линь Шу самодовольно. — Она у тебя течет как вода, так же, как у Цзинъяня. Как... — Он попытался показать сам и обжег пальцы. И немедленно выставил руку в сторону Цзинъяня, даже не глядя на него, но весь в настоятельном ожидании.

Водное целительство было очень трудной штукой, и Цзинъянь был в нем не слишком хорош, но он все же потянул к себе струйку свежей речной воды, чтобы залечить ожог изо всех своих не слишком искусных сил. Практики у него хватало. Как Линь Се ни пытался научить своего своенравного сына уважать мощь и опасность огня, Линь Шу воспринимал предупреждение об опасности как вызов.

— Гроза с молниями — тайная техника Дома Му, — сказала Нихуан. — Может, я с тобой ею поделюсь, когда мы поженимся.

— Я раньше сам ей научусь, — заявил Линь Шу. Он сплел пальцы — больше не обожженные, но слегка розоватые — с пальцами Цзинъяня и быстро и незаметно глянул на него через плечо, прежде чем снова повернуться к Нихуан. — Ты погоди.

Нихуан покраснела. Цзинъянь тоже покраснел бы, если бы Линь Шу заговорил с ним таким голосом. Линь Шу выглядел довольным, тем особым образом, как бывало, когда у него складывался некий план. И он не выпустил руку Цзинъяня.

Что-то начиналось; даже Цзинъянь это чувствовал.

Но неделю спустя все было кончено. Площадка на берегу реки. выбранная ими местом для тренировок, так и не получила шанса оправиться от хлещущих языков огня и полотнищ чистого пламени, срывавшихся с рук Линь Шу. Она осталась безмолвной и выгоревшей на много месяцев. В приступе жалости Цзинъянь пришел туда в начала зимы и не смог вынести зрелища слоя черного пепла под инеем. Он заработал головную боль, вытягивая воды реки на берег, чтобы те смыли все дочиста. В его глазах все расплывалось от слез и красных пятен боли, мир вокруг точно клонился набок, безнадежно искаженный — словно в какое-то мгновение река, земля и небо раскололись на части и перемешались, оставив Цзинъяня одного в разбитой на осколки пустоте.

Нихуан вернулась в Юньнань, не став женой ни Линь Шу, ни кого иного. Наследным принцем сделался другой, а обожаемый старший брат Цзинъяня был похоронен в безымянной могиле как предатель. Но даже это было лучше, чем мысль о теле Линь Шу, брошенном на поле битвы на поживу волкам и воронам.

Цзинъянь забросил свою магию воды. Все равно ему никогда не давалось что-либо большее, чем полдюжины глупых трюков, пригодных разве что позабавить Линь Шу, а теперь, в этом новом неустойчивом мире, в них не было вовсе никакого проку.

* * *

Тринадцатью годами спустя...

Цзинъянь заметил это лишь случайно. Он уже откланялся и встал, чтобы уходить. Мэй Чансу же оставался сидеть, с холодным и отстраненным выражением на лице. Когда Цзинъянь повернулся, тот как раз потянулся к плашке с именем и бросил ее в жаровню. Тут уголком глаза Цзинъянь и заметил: крошечная искорка сверкнула на кончиках пальцев Мэй Чансу, и притухшие языки пламени потянулись чуть выше.

— Вы маг огня, господин Су? — спросил Цзинъянь.

Он не намеревался так открыто высказать свое изумление, но он так и не научился искусству молчать о том, о чем думаешь. Прежде Цзинъянь уже встречал повелителей огня, и не одного. Армейский командир вряд ли мог избежать подобных знакомств. Но ни одного из этих людей он не мог бы, не слукавив, назвать словом "бесстрастный".

Мэй Чансу резко поднял взгляд.

— Удивлен, что вы заметили, — сказал он, помолчав. — Мои способности невелики, ваше высочество. И слабое здоровье не дает мне найти им сколь-нибудь полезное применение.

Цзинъянь медленно кивнул.

— Должно быть, это ограничение... досадно, — предположил он. И подумал о Линь Шу. Хотя после того, как он уже поставил себя в неудобное положение, бестактно высказавшись о том, что беспокоило Мэй Чансу, он старался не давать своим мыслям уходить в сторону во время консультаций с советником. Но... Линь Шу перекидывал пламя с руки на руку так же бездумно, как дышал. «Ему хочется двигаться», — отвечал он, если кто-то жаловался.

Мэй Чансу вежливо улыбнулся.

— Было бы досадно, будь я сколько-нибудь могущественным магом. Как я сказал вам, ваше высочество, мои способности незначительны. Пользоваться ими в чем-то малом, время от времени — это мне больше подходит. — Он помолчал. — Я так понимаю, ваше высочество — маг воды?

Это не было широко известно, но, разумеется, Мэй Чансу сумел этот факт выяснить.

— Мои способности также невелики, — признался Цзинъянь. — Мне от них нет проку.

Мэй Чансу склонил голову. Пора уходить, понял Цзинъянь. Советник выглядел усталым, а Цзинъянь и так уже откланялся.

Но с тех пор он не раз вспоминал крошечный огонек на бледных пальцах Мэй Чансу, и каким-то образом это углубляло его симпатию к этому человеку. Истинно хладнокровный советник не стал бы тратить ни капли своих жизненных сил на что-то столь незначительное, как задабривание пламени, чтобы оно охотней лизало плашку с именем. Где-то в душе Мэй Чансу таился огонь. А сердце Цзинъяня всегда верило огню.

Возможно, именно поэтому во время их следующей встречи, когда Мэй Чансу вздохнул и потянулся к чайнику, то Цзинъянь впервые за тринадцать лет прижал, потянул, поднял руку — и они оба смогли полюбоваться зрелищем чая, который льется в чашки сам. Расплескавшись лишь самую малость. Этот детский фокус заставил Мэй Чансу заулыбаться точно мальчишка, и эта улыбка осветила его лицо. Без привычной серьезности стало ясно, насколько его обычную манеру себя вести создают просто усталость и боль.

— Ваш врач знает в Цзиньлине какого-нибудь водного целителя? — не подумав, задал вопрос Цзинъянь.

— Э-э...

Улыбка исчезла, и Цзинъянь моментально об этом пожалел. Но после мгновенной неловкости он понял, как прозвучали его слова.

— Я вовсе не предлагал... Будь это в пределах моих способностей...

Мэй Чансу снова улыбался, но это была уже особая, невеселая улыбка.

— Магия воды мало чем способна помочь моему здоровью. Что может быть сделано, уже сделали. Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь, ваше высочество.

— Единственное, в лечении чего я хоть когда-то был хорош — это мелкие ожоги, — признался Цзинъянь, все еще не зная толком, что тут ответить. — Сяо Шу был вечно неосторожен, так что мне пришлось.

Он — нет. Но матушка — вот она была мастером. Если бы он мог как-нибудь привести Мэй Чансу в гости к ней...

И, словно эту последнюю мысль Цзинъянь произнес вслух, Мэй Чансу мягко заметил:

— Известно, что таланты супруги Цзин необычайно велики; но в мире цзянху есть и другие знатоки этого искусства, и некоторые из них проявили заинтересованность в моем состоянии.

— Разумеется, — смутился Цзинъянь.

— Что могло быть сделано, уже сделано, — повторил Мэй Чансу. — Давайте вернемся к нашим нынешним делам.

Прежде, чем он успел прибавить что-либо еще, вдруг с хлопаньем распахнулись двери. Порыв ветра дернул Цзинъяня за одежду и заставил языки пламени в жаровне подпрыгнуть. Мгновение спустя он утих, а на низеньком столике у стены оказалась ваза, полная изящно расставленных цветов.

Мэй Чансу опять улыбнулся — но на этот раз не Цзинъяню.

— Спасибо, Фэй Лю! А теперь не мешай, пожалуйста!

Цзинъянь заморгал — части головоломки внезапно встали на место.

— Фэй Лю — повелитель воздуха? — неверяще переспросил он.

— Последний, насколько я смог выяснить, — ответил Мэй Чансу, словно иметь в телохранителях живую легенду не было чем-то примечательным - и даже особо интересным. — Вернемся к нашим делам, ваше высочество.

 

* * *

Битва у горы Цзюань была выиграна, едва молнии Нихуан без пощады ударили по мятежникам. Но и после Цзинъянь не забыл, каким было лицо отца, когда тот в первый раз услышал отдаленный рокот, исходящий от боевых порядков восставших: среди сторонников принца Юя шли полдесятка женщин с горьким взглядом, и там, где они легко ступали, земля раскалывалась. Последние Повелительницы Земли из народа хуа.

Мать призвала к себе Цзинъяня в первый же день, как они вернулись в столицу. Он едва успел закончить приветствие, как она сказала:

— Цзинъянь, ты забросил свои уроки. Подойди и сядь рядом со мной. У тебя есть работа, которую нужно исполнить.

Растерявшийся Цзинъянь не возразил — до тех пор, пока она не наполнила из фляги нефритовую чашу на столе и не принялась отрабатывать с ним простейшие техники магии воды: толкнуть, потянуть, повернуть, вылить.

— Матушка, я никогда не буду мастером в этом деле, — сказал он, прервавшись на середине хитрого упражнения, которому никак не мог научиться и прежде, в молодости, когда мать его учила. — Это бессмысленно.

Супруга Цзин прикрыла глаза так, словно испытала боль.

В этот момент до Цзинъяня впервые дошло, что само это положение может быть источником страданий его матушки — великий мастер своего искусства, она была заперта во дворце Чжило и не имела учеников, которым могла бы передать свои умения.

— В будущем, — добавил он (самое близкое, что он мог для себя признать относительно того, каким станет это будущее), — я пригляжу за тем, чтобы матушка могла подобрать для себя пригодных учеников, которые…

— «В будущем» — это будет слишком поздно, — выдохнула она сквозь зубы.

Цзинъянь уставился на нее во все глаза. Никогда прежде она не говорила с ним таким голосом.

— Вы сердитесь на меня, матушка?

— Нет, Цзинъянь, нет. Но как твоя мать я умоляю тебя это сделать. Тебе нужно улучшить свои навыки в магии воды. Тебе нужно ежедневно упражняться в вещах, которые я тебе показываю. Тебе нужно внимательно слушать и упорно трудиться. — Она положила ладонь ему на руку. — Я знаю, ты мой добрый и почтительный сын. Прошу тебя.

Огромное множество вещей и так уже требовали внимания Цзинъяня. Политика с каждым днем отъедала все больше от времени его бодрствования, и он в ничтожестве своем сознавал, сколь мало он знает и как многому ему предстоит научиться, чтобы исполнять свой долг хорошо. Отнять еще час от сна ради того, чтобы мрачно упражняться в базовых формах магии воды — это выглядело безумием. Но не в его привычках было отказывать матушке хоть в чем-то.

Эти занятия оказались утомительны и наградили его непреходящей головной болью. Но самым худшим было то, что он теперь перестал предвкушать свои визиты во дворец Чжило. Когда он был ребенком, супруга Цзин была с ним снисходительной наставницей: она подсмеивалась над его ошибками и с мягкой иронией упрощала для него сложные формы. Теперь же ею овладела какая-то странная настоятельная необходимость, и, хотя она очень редко повышала голос, Цзинъянь мог расслышать настойчивость в ее тоне, когда она поправляла его стойку, и чувствовал, как она напряжена, сплетая свои пальцы с пальцами сына, чтобы придать им должное положение.

— Ну что ж, — сказала она через месяц этих занятий. 

Цзинъянь к этому дню овладел магией воды как никогда прежде; впрочем, это было невеликим достижением. И по-прежнему казалось не имеющим смысла — хотя, как минимум, он был рад, что продвинулся в водном целительстве. Мэй Чансу весьма изумленно посмотрел на Цзинъяня, когда однажды тот, положив руку ему на грудь, сумел смягчить затяжной приступ кашля. Цзинъянь пояснил тогда, что матушка вновь начала его учить, но так и не смог объяснить, что побудило его вообще протянуть к господину Мэю руку с намерением исцелить. Прибегнуть к магии ради нужд своего советника - это совсем не то, что подобает принцу.

— Сядь, Цзинъянь, — сказала супруга Цзин. Служанка принесла и поставила на стол какую-то накрытую тканью коробку. Супруга Цзин кивнула и сделала ей жест уйти. Когда все слуги покинули комнату, она продолжила: — Будь внимателен.

Она сняла шелк, и под ним оказалась не коробка, а клетка. В ней сидели три белых крысы.

— Матушка? — переспросил Цзинъянь.

— Что есть вода? — вопросила супруга Цзин.

Это была самая основа магии воды.

— То, что течет.

— Где есть вода?

Цзинъянь начал было отвечать так, как она учила его в детстве: «В ручьях, реках, источниках, океанах, льющемся с неба дожде, фонтанах, озерах…»

— Нет, — поправила супруга Цзин. — Смотри.

Она с сосредоточенным мрачным лицом вытянула руку над клеткой. Три крысы сгрудились тесней. Под ее рукой они внезапно застыли.

— Открой, — напряженно приказала супруга Цзин, и Цзинъянь исполнил это.

Крысы вышли из клетки аккуратной цепочкой, одна за другой. Супруга Цзин прищелкнула пальцами, словно кукольник, и крысы принялись двигаться одинаково, точно танцуя. Они были словно солдаты, послушные до самых кончиков хвостов. Еще один щелчок пальцами — и они упали на стол и замерли, словно марионетки, у которых обрезали нити.

Цзинъянь уставился на мать.

— Вода везде, — пояснила она. — Во всем живущем. Это называется магией крови. Эта техника запрещена, и ты не станешь рассказывать никому, что я тебя ей учу, — и в особенности господину Су Чжэ.

Цзинъянь посмотрел на лежащих без чувств крыс. Одними словами «магия крови» супруга Цзин вызвала в его разуме целый ворох самых отвратительных образов. Цзинъянь на опыте знал, что есть война, и темную сторону того, что происходило при дворе, он тоже видел, поэтому без труда представил себе, для какого множества ужасных вещей ее можно использовать.

— Матушка, — сказал он, — я не хочу этому учиться.

— А я никогда не хотела этому учить, — ответила супруга Цзин и вздохнула. — Ты не станешь в этом деле мастером, Цзинъянь. У тебя недостаточно силы. Но, пожалуйста, доверься мне и выучись тому, чему сможешь.

— Это знание для меня бесполезно, — возразил Цзинъянь. — Как и для любого почтенного человека… — он осекся, расстроенный, поскольку только что обвинил мать в том, что она не заслуживает почтения..

Супруга Цзин устало улыбнулась.

— Оно имеет некоторое применение в целительстве. Я дала клятву никогда не использовать его в иных целях. Собирайся я эту клятву нарушить, я бы это сделала еще тринадцать лет назад.

Тринадцать лет назад… Потрясенный Цзинъянь не мог свести с нее глаз. Тринадцать лет назад его мать могла бы с помощью магии крови превратить императора в свою живую марионетку. Могла бы спасти супругу Чэнь и принца Ци.

— Юэ-Яо запретила мне, — сказала супруга Цзин. — Она всегда была… очень храброй, — и она сморгнула с глаз слезы. — А теперь, Цзинъянь, смотри внимательно.

* * *

Магия крови была запредельно сложной.

Первую крысу Цзинъянь убил, попытавшись взять с помощью магии крови над ней контроль изнутри. Кровь брызнула у нее из ушей и глаз. Мать Цзинъяня побледнела. Но заставила его повторить ещё раз и продолжать попытки, в этот его визит к ней и в каждый последующий.

Цзинъянь ненавидел каждое мгновение этих занятий. Он ненавидел печальные изломанные тельца мышей и крыс, убитых им. Ненавидел больной взгляд на лице матери, с которым она снова и снова показывала ему эти приемы. Ненавидел саму идею, что волшебство его матери, прекрасная магия воды, может быть сведена к этой гнусной тайне. И, что бы он ни говорил, она так и не объясняла ему, зачем это нужно.

Вместо ответа она заставляла его изучать свитки с анатомией, а когда его чуть не тошнило, давала ему успокаивающий чай и затем отсылала прочь с наказом упражняться в основах водной магии. Она потребовала, чтобы он ни в коем случае не пытался практиковать магию крови, когда ее самой нет рядом. Этому распоряжению Цзинъянь был рад повиноваться.

Он немного преуспел, и крысы больше не умирали под его руками. Он не мог их заставить слушаться так, как делала матушка, но она, похоже, и не хотела добиться от него чего-либо подобного. Вместо этого она заставляла его сосредоточиться на движении крови по всем, даже мельчайшим, каналам тела.

— Толкни, — тихо говорила она. — И потяни. Следуй потоку. Мягко, Цзинъянь.

Цзинъянь подавлял вздох и следовал преподанным матерью приемам, позорно мечтая о том, что он мог бы быть не таким послушным сыном.

* * *

А затем открылась правда: правда, которая вышла на свет и охватила сначала сердце Цзинъяня, а затем весь двор Великой Лян в блистающем пожаре, родившемся из очищающей искры, которую обронил с пальцев Мэй Чансу — точнее, Линь Шу.

Линь Шу, который был жив.

Пламя радости было так высоко и ярко, что не было никаких сил его вытерпеть. Но когда Цзинъянь поверил в это, по-настоящему поверил, это пламя уже заволокло дымом, и оно замерцало. Линь Шу был жив, но больше не перекидывал огонь с ладони на ладонь так же естественно, как дышал. Он был жив, но на его взор наползала тень, когда он глядел на Цзинъяня. Он был жив, и Нихуан точно говорила с ним, но когда Цзинъянь ее снова увидел при дворе, тот внутренний свет, которые она несла в себе месяцами. который Цзинъянь видел постоянно — разве что исключая то время, когда она несла караул над бабушкиной могилой, — и наполовину подозревал, что Линь Шу и это как-то устроил…

Яркий свет возрожденной любви Нихуан уже исчез, и порой ее глаза делались красны от слез.

— Яд Огня-Стужи, — заговорил Цзинъянь с матушкой, едва представился случай.

— Чтобы извлечь из него этот яд, нужны совместные усилия трех мастеров магии крови, — тихо ответила супруга Цзин. — Если я попытаюсь сделать это в одиночку, то только ускорю его смерть.

— Матушка…

— Трех мастеров в мире нет.

Он не стал спрашивать: «А не мог бы помочь я?» Он знал, что не мог бы. У него никогда не было достаточно сил.

* * *

— Он принял эти дурацкие пилюли, — без предисловий сообщил Линь Чэнь, вернувшийся с войны.

— Значит, он мертв, — отозвался Цзинъянь. Это было не так трудно произнести — ведь в своем сердце он уже знал это. Линь Шу не оставил бы жемчужину здесь, если бы намеревался вернуться живым. И не послал бы Нихуан то жестокое письмо.

Линь Чэнь сделал нетерпеливый жест.

— Еще нет, хотя в этом нет его заслуги. Но он умирает. Причем быстрей и мучительней, чем раньше. А раньше он уже умирал весьма быстро и мучительно. Прежде я мог бы дать ему еще десять лет, но он решил, что ему надо снова стать Повелителем Огня, и плевать, что это разорвет его на части изнутри. А я ему говорил! Огонь — это дыхание, а дыхания в запасе у него не было.

Цзинъянь отвел взгляд. Линь Шу никогда бы не согласился на десять лет без огня. Цзинъянь знал это еще до того, как отпустил его в битву. Тем или иным путем, но тот нашел бы способ пожертвовать собой, а не длить подобную жизнь.

— Вы привезли его обратно? — спросил Цзинъянь, когда решил, что способен говорить и не разрыдаться при этом. — Могу я его увидеть?

— Зрелище не слишком приглядное, — предупредил Линь Чэнь, и черты его лица горе исказило почти до уродства. — Да, пойдем, зачем иначе я пришел бы? Княжна уже там. За ним такая девушка бегала, а ему этого все равно не хватило для счастья, нужно было обязательно сделать из себя живой фейерверк!

Цзинъянь чуть не отчитал его, но разглядел, что это показное раздражение было гладкой поверхностью воды, скрывавшей под собою глубокие течения. Он только сказал тихо:

— Я рад что у него был такой друг, как вы.

— Красивые речи оставь до похорон, — огрызнулся Линь Чэнь. — Если бы я смог в свое время найти или обучить ещё двоих Повелителей крови, тогда бы я заслужил твои комплименты. Пойдем. Ему остались считанные часы.

Цзинъянь застыл.

— Ты что, глухой? — вопросил Линь Чэнь. — Пойдем.

— Вы маг крови, — сказал Цзинъянь. — Мастер.

— Разумеется; а как иначе, по твоему, он мог бы протянуть так долго?

— Моя матушка тоже.

Вот тут и Линь Чэнь замер как вкопанный. Забавно, что только сейчас Цзинъянь разглядел в нем истинного Повелителя воды — такое же неподвижное спокойствие порой наступало у супруги Цзин. То самое спокойствие, которое не пылает, не ревет и не стоит непоколебимо, но втекает куда только сможет, в любую трещинку в скале, и с помощью времени и терпения та превращается в могучий канал.

— Дворцовая охрана — твоя забота, — рявкнул Линь Чэнь типичным голосом врача, отдающего распоряжения. — Я доставлю его сюда.

* * *

Цзинъянь привлек к делу главнокомандующего Мэна, и вместе он пробились через все уровни безопасности и протоколов, согласно которым было совершенно недопустимо, чтобы какие-то незнакомцы из внешнего мира, люди из цзянху, проникли в самое сердце Внутреннего дворца. Это оказалось бы и вовсе невозможным, не будь Цзинъянь наследным принцем, или находись император в достаточно добром здравии, чтобы до него допустили хоть отголосок этого беспокойства. В другое время Цзинъянь сам не одобрил бы манеру, в которой он орал на всяких мелких чиновников, пытавшихся просто делать свою работу. Все, что ему было важно сейчас — что это подействовало.

Но магов земли, охранявших внутренние ворота, специально отбирали за упрямство, и они так легко не поддались. Несмотря на все, что было в силах Цзинъяня, они по-прежнему отказывались пропустить паланкин и несущих его людей из Союза Цзянцзо. Когда стало ясно, что они не уступят, Цзинъянь сжал зубы и потянулся за мечом. Рука главнокомандующего Мэна тоже легла на рукоять оружия. Но Му Нихуан заступила им дорогу, обернулась к Ли Гану и Чжэнь Пину и приказала:

— Поставьте паланкин здесь и ждите.

Оба человека Линь Шу яростно заспорили одновременно, но Нихуан их проигнорировала. Лицо у нее было свирепым, и в воздухе вокруг нее уже начал потрескивать озон. Она отодвинула занавески паланкина и нагнулась внутрь.

Когда она сделала шаг назад, то держала Линь Шу на руках. Его голова бессильно упала ей на плечо, а укутанные мехом длинные ноги она подхватила, поддержав под колени. Сердце Цзинъяня заныло от боли при этом зрелище. Нихуан была не мелкой женщиной, но несколько месяцев назад она бы не смогла так нести даже Мэй Чансу — а целую жизнь назад Линь Шу просто принялся бы вопить и пинаться, если бы она только попробовала так сделать.

Нихуан повернулась к стражам у ворот, держа на руках находящегося без сознания больного, и с угрозой в голосе произнесла:

— Я, Му Нихуан, Генерал-Молния, беру на себя ответственность за этого опасного человека и присмотрю за тем, чтобы он не причинил вреда женщинам Внутреннего Дворца.

Линь Шу не шевелился. Цзинъянь слышал рваное и неглубокое сипение его дыхания. Нихуан держала его на руках, оберегая, и благодарность Цзинъяня была сейчас превыше всего на свете.

— Значит, на вашу долю, генерал Мэн, и на долю наследного принца остается присматривать за ничтожным мною, — добавил Линь Чэнь, одобрительно усмехнувшись Нихуан. — Я думаю, этого будет достаточно.

— Это приемлемо? — потребовал Цзинъянь от стражников. Его голос для него самого звучал чужим, непривычно тихим и очень опасным.

Оба мага земли вздрогнули, услышав этот тон, встревоженно переглянулись и пробормотали извинения. Глыба сплошного камня, служившая воротами, скользнула в сторону вслед за ними, точно потревоженная кошка.

— Но эти люди останутся здесь! — показав на домочадцев Линь Шу, заявил один из стражников в отчаянной последней попытке проявить свою власть.

— Удачи вам в попытке удержать хоть где-то Фэй Лю, — со сладкой улыбкой бросил через плечо Линь Чэнь, когда воротная скала хлопнулась на место за их спинами. Только потому, что Цзинъянь был предупреждён, он ощутил порыв ветра и секунду спустя разглядел размазанную движением фигуру на крыше дворца.

* * *

Цзинъянь не забыл предварить их визит посланием.

— Мастер Линь Чэнь, — супруга Цзин вышла им навстречу на ступени дворца Чжило, и тот отозвался: «Госпожа» — слишком торопясь даже для своей привычной грубости.

— Главнокомандующий Мэн, вы приглядите за тем, чтобы целителей никто не побеспокоил? — тихо попросил Цзинъянь. — Думаю, Фэй Лю вам поможет.

Мэн кивнул.

— Проблем не будет, — сказал он, и это прозвучало как обещание.

Во внутренних покоях Нихуан положила Линь Шу на кушетку, которую ей указала супруга Цзин, и отступила на расстояние вытянутой руки, вся оцепенев от напряжения. Линь Чэнь уже осторожно убирал одеяла, сразу называя и показывая те раны, которые Линь Шу получил в бою:

— Это поверхностная, эта тоже, растяжение, волосяной перелом, ожоги от магии огня здесь и здесь, а это мечом, но рана чистая — с ней он выживет, если проживет столько, чтобы она имела хоть какое-то значение…

Матушка Цзинъяня опустилась на колени рядом, сосредоточенно слушая. Цзинъянь не ощущал сейчас в ней ее обычной безмятежности. Тело Линь Шу было так истощено, что, казалось, он в любой момент может переломиться пополам. Его кисти походили на связку сухих веточек, а предплечья были отмечены паутиной белесых выцветших следов вдоль линии вен. Повязки, на которые Линь Чэнь показал так небрежно, были пропитаны темной кровью. Цзинъянь на мгновение поднял взгляд — смотреть было невыносимо — и встретился глазами с Нихуан.

На мгновение им завладело воспоминание: речная отмель, золотой полдень, Нихуан, краснеющая, когда Линь Шу заигрывал с ней, и сам Цзинъянь, толком не знающий, куда девать глаза, когда тот заигрывал и с ним тоже. Их с Нихуан дружба была одной из многих вещей, которые рассыпались на осколки, когда дело Чиянь разрушило его мир. Невозможно было говорить о том, что они потеряли, и молчать было тоже невозможно. Десять с лишним лет пустоты нужно было заполнить сейчас — и Линь Шу был распростерт между ними, точно разлом, который невозможно перешагнуть.

Нихуан беззвучно плакала. Цзинъянь шагнул к ней. Она спрятала лицо у него на плече, утирая глаза и нос тонким шелком халата, а Цзинъянь понимающе взял ее за локоть.

И вдруг он подумал о сяо Шу — не о том Линь Шу, что лежал перед ними умирающим, но о мальчишке, которого любили они оба, и о том, что тот сейчас сказал бы. «Моя Нихуан плачет, и это все, что ты можешь сделать, Цзинъянь? Я думал, что могу на тебя положиться! Обними ее, живо!»

Цзинъянь обнял ее за плечи, чувствуя себя поразительно неловко. Нихуан тихо икнула и не отстранилась. Они ни разу не были так близки друг с другом за все эти тринадцать лет. Они вместе перевели взгляд на неподвижное тело Линь Шу на кушетке, над которым все еще склонились супруга Цзин и Линь Чэнь, глубоко погрузившиеся в спор.

— Огонь-Стужа, — говорил Линь Чэнь, показывая на обесцвеченные следы, схожие с зараженными ранами, там, где вены пролегали близко под кожей. — Пробивается снаружи вовнутрь. А здесь,— тут он указал на что-то, что глаза Цзинъяня сейчас разглядеть не могли, и еще плеснул слабо светящейся водой из фляжки на бедре, — это пилюля Бийсин, выходит изнутри наружу. Лекарство худшее, чем то, что было прежде. Я мог бы сделать что-то лучшее, если бы он дал мне время…

Супруга Цзин только кивнула.

— Мы должны извлечь оба одновременно, — сказала она.

— Если мы попытаемся, его сердце остановится и никогда больше не забьется, — ответил Линь Чэнь. — Нет, его кровь должна продолжать циркулировать, это сделаете вы, а я займусь извлечением ядов, одного за другим. Может сработать.

— Не сработает.

— Если только у вас, в вашем прекрасном рукаве, не спрятан еще один маг крови в ранге мастера, госпожа, — отрезан Линь Чэнь. — Не вижу, чтобы у нас был выбор. Он все равно умирает. Попытаемся.

Супруга Цзин подняла голову и приковала Цзинъяня к месту одним спокойным и неумолимым взглядом:

— Цзинъянь, иди сюда.

В эту секунду он понял, что она знала, знала давно, уже много месяцев. С самых событий на горе Цзюань ей было известно о яде в теле Линь Шу. И она готовилась к этой минуте. Каждый тяжкий час, который она провела, заставляя Цзинъяня делать упражнения по магии воды, был ради этого — и все зря.

— Матушка, я не мастер, — сказал он.

— Нет. Но ты мой упрямый сын. Или сюда.

Она приказала Цзинъяню сесть на кушетку и под взглядом Линь Чэня, изумленно поднявшего брови, взяла его за руку и дала ему почувствовать пульс Линь Шу.

— Что есть вода, Цзинъянь? — спросила его мать.

— То, что течет, — ответил он.

— Где есть вода? — спросила супруга Цзин.

— Везде, — сказал Цзинъянь.

Под кончиками своих пальцев на запястье Линь Шу Цзинъянь ощущал вялое течение крови внутри его тела. Для тонких чувств мага воды этот поток был ощутимо окрашен двумя различными ядами и двигался медленными неровными выплесками в унисон с рваным биением сердца.

— Пока мы с мастером Линем будем работать, — пояснила супруга Цзин, — у его сердца не достанет силы качать кровь. Ты должен помочь. Не на запястье. Там не получится. Вот здесь.

Она распростерла пальцы над сердцем Линь Шу и показала сыну, что имела в виду: крошечный, легкий элемент магии крови, следующий естественному движению жидкостей в теле. Толкай, тяни. Толкай, тяни, Тук-тук, тук-тук. Пока она это делала, пульс под пальцами Цзинъяня слегка умерил свой отчаянный бег и стал биться ровней.

Тот уровень владения магией воды, который для этого требовался, был в пределах нынешних возможностей Цзинъяня, хотя он не мог бы сделать подобного до всех тех месяцев тренировки, через которые матушка заставила его пройти. И все же его вытянутая рука дрожала.

Матушка нахмурилась.

— Сперва успокойся, — приказала она. — Разве сердце ведает, что такое сомнения?

— Нет, матушка.

— Тогда и ты не должен знать сомнений. Ты начнешь постепенно уставать, но должен будешь продолжать все так же ровно. Его сердце истратило себя в пламени и устало больше твоего.

Цзинъянь со всей серьезностью кивнул и дал себе секунду, чтобы вздохнуть и подумать. Он думал о береге реки, о том самом, что был много лет назад — реки, которая упорно течет в своем русле, свершая труд, который от природы присущ воде. Когда его дыхание стало ровным, он решился и слегка приподнял Линь Шу, посадив его так, чтобы прислонить изнуренное тело к своей груди. В такой позе было легче держать руку у него над сердцем и исполнять эту тонкую, искусную работу. Цзинъяню пришлось закрыть глаза, когда он коснулся крови Линь Шу своей магией воды. Он мягко включился в поток. И-и… толкай. Тяни. Толкай.

Линь Шу чуть шевельнулся в его объятиях. Цзинъянь скорее ощутил, чем увидел, как вялые мышцы его пальцев дернулись. Он упрямо отогнал прочь страх, печаль, сомнение и все прочее, что могло бы его отвлечь. В его руках сейчас было единственное дело: поддерживать работу измученного сердца Линь Шу достаточно долго, чтобы тот смог пережить процедуру исцеления.

— Что ж, — произнес Линь Чэнь где-то у него над головой, — это может сработать.

— Мы не можем больше ждать. — добавила супруга Цзин.

Мальчиком Цзинъянь постоянно упрашивал матушку показать ему настоящую власть магии воды, силу мастера. Она смеялась и брызгала в него водными «отростками», который вытягивала из пруда с рыбами, превращала тихие родники в ревущие фонтаны, творила переливающиеся радугой водяные завесы из весеннего дождя. Маленький сяо Шу стал смотреть на нее с опасливым уважением после того, как она поймала его в клетку из сверкающих капель, которые сделали бесполезными весь его огонь — в наказание за то, что он стащил сладости у нее за спиной. Супруга Чэнь только хихикала, глядя на бедственное положение племянника, и помочь отказалась: «Я не смею. Сестра тогда сделает то же самое со мной!»

«Эй, а почему ты так же не можешь? — после спросил сяо Шу у Цзинъяня и торопливо прибавил: — Это не значит, что я этого хочу!»

Маги воды были довольно редки: один или два перебивались как целители в больших городах, еще с полдюжины — в цзянху, и ходили слухи, что множество магов воды живет на дальнем севере за пределами обжитых земель. А мастера этого вида магии были еще большей редкостью. В другое время Цзинъянь мог хотя бы открыть глаза и глядеть, как его мать работает бок о бок с Линь Чэнем, на самом пределе их общего мастерства, чтобы вытянуть яд из вен Линь Шу. Даже с закрытыми глазами он ощущал сейчас непредставимую сложность того, что они делали — так же, как дитя, которое учится только самым первым стойкам с мечом, может издалека уловить мастерство своих учителей. Но сейчас он не старался следить за ними. Он сосредоточился на узкой грудной клетке под своими руками, которая все еще слабо шевелилась в ритме рваных вдохов, и на крошечном, повторяющемся, таком необходимом движении крови сквозь сердечные камеры.

Голова у него разболелась. В темноте за закрытыми веками поплыли бесформенные фигуры. Но он не позволил себе сбиться. Из носа у него потекла кровь, он почувствовал соленое и мокрое на губах. Кто-то эту кровь стер. Наверное, Нихуан. Он не прервался.

Он осознавал, что не может спокойно смотреть на то, как этот человек идет к гибели у него на глазах — даже когда не знал правды о нем. Он тогда потянулся к советнику целительным прикосновением, заслужив изумленный взгляд, ведь Линь Шу знал, что Цзинъянь не слишком хорош в магии воды. Но потом Цзинъянь отпустил его на войну: так он мог дать своему другу хоть что-то, раз ничего другого не оставалось. Теперь по крайней мере он выкладывался по полной. Это стоило и головной боли, и изнеможения, и страшного напряжения во всем теле.

— Ваше высочество, — окликнул его кто-то по прошествии бесконечного количества времени. Цзинъянь не ответил. Тянуть, толкнуть. Его тело чуть было не задрожало, но он не позволил. — Цзинъянь!

Он потряс головой.

Кто-то взял его за запястье и потянул руку прочь от груди Линь Шу. Цзинъянь медленно открыл глаза, и контакт с кровью Линь Шу ускользнул от него. Он попытался вырвать руку из пальцев Линь Чэня. Но он утомился, и силы в его руках не осталось.

— Вы должны остановится, — сказал Линь Чэнь. Он выглядел еще более измотанным, чем Цзинъянь себя сейчас чувствовал, его тон был ровным и не предполагающим спора. В его глазах Цзинъянь разглядел проблеск сочувствия. — Если бы заставлять его сердце биться значило сохранить ему жизнь, я бы сам за это взялся.

— Нет, — выговорил Цзинъянь. Не сейчас, не после всего, что они сделали. 

Его мать осела на пол в ногах кушетки, дыша глубоко и тяжело. Линь Шу в ее руках был неподвижен. Цзинъянь сглотнул, втянул воздух и снова попытался коснуться тока его крови. Магия воды стремительно вытекала из его пальцев. Одного прикосновения было достаточно: кровь замедлялась, останавливалась в венах; на ней не было больше уродливого отпечатка яда, но это было не важно, ведь сердце остановилось….

Линь Чэнь снова перехватил его руку и сжал.

Нихуан закричала — это был даже не человеческий вопль, а агонизирующий животный крик горя. Она видела все. Она видела, как они не справились.

Внезапно она воздела два пальца к небесам в той знакомой стойке, которая некогда заставляла Цзинъяня немедленно убраться с ее пути. Сейчас он лишь оцепенело смотрел, как с треском разрываемого воздуха молния собирается из ничего под крышей дворца Чжило. Как она ветвится по комнате потрескивающей белой вспышкой, касается воздетой руки Нихуан, одевает ее пламенем на мгновение и летит в грудь Линь Шу.

Все тело Линь Шу содрогнулось. Цзинъянь, все еще державший его прижатым к себе, почувствовал нечто странное: статическое напряжение возросло и внезапно исчезло, словно молния собиралась протечь через него, но отпрянула в последний момент.

Нихуан вновь воздела руку. В ее лице была оцепенелая, мучительная ярость, и Цзинъянь ее прекрасно понимал. Молния ринулась вниз…

Линь Шу поймал ее.

Да, он лишь слегка дернул пальцами, и его глаза оставались закрыты, но молния отвернула и затем стекла в пол.

— Хватит, хватит, — слабо проговорил Линь Шу, — перестань лупить меня, Нихуан.

— Это ты перестань! — совершенно бессмысленно возразила она и разревелась.

Цзинъянь тоже заплакал, сокрушённый горем и облегчением одновременно. Он уткнулся лицом в волосы Линь Шу и плакал. Кровь текла по венам Линь Шу как надо. Он это чувствовал.

В эту минуту в проем двери огненным взрывом внесло Фэй Лю и главнокомандующего Мэна: маги огня из дворцовой охраны наконец-то вмешались, намереваясь силой выдворить наглецов из цзянху, и эти двое уже готовились биться против целой армии. Цзинъяню пришлось подняться и прибегнуть к своей власти наследного принца, пока все окончательно не вышло из-под контроля, и в какой-то момент всей этой заварушки Линь Шу снова потерял сознание.

* * *

— Знаешь, — заметил Линь Чэнь много позже, после всей неразберихи, дошедшей до предела, когда Цзинъянь с умоляющим лицом взял и перевалил всю проблему протокола Внутреннего дворца в руки евнуха Гао, — есть еще кое-что, что я не понимаю.

Линь Шу был в сознании, снова укутан в одеяла и сердито сверкал глазами на всякого, кто смел о нем открыто побеспокоиться. Цзинъянь ничего не мог поделать со своим обеспокоенным видом, поэтому большая доля сердитых взглядов досталась ему. Нихуан тоже получила их немало, но она держала Линь Шу за руку, и больше ее ничего не волновало. Цзинъянь завидовал ее безмятежности. Он бы предпочел держать Линь Шу за другую руку, но решил, что его очередь еще настанет.

— И что? — с подозрением уточнил Линь Шу.

— Медицинское применение разряда молнии очевидно, теперь, когда я дал себе труд над этим задуматься, — пояснил Линь Чэнь, — но, по-моему, странно, как именно ты избежал последствий. Оба раза, не могу не отметить. Иначе твой очаровательный наследный принц оказался бы слегка поджарен, и это самое малое.

Нихуан поймала взгляд Цзинъяня и сделала виноватое лицо. Он лишь улыбнулся в ответ. Даже если бы ее молния сожгла его дотла, но спасла жизнь Линь Шу, он счел бы это разумным обменом.

— Я очень хороший Повелитель Огня, — объяснил Линь Шу.

— Ой, да будь добр! Все эти годы ты, Чансу, был воистину жалким магом огня. У тебя совершенно не было практики, чтобы справиться сейчас с разрядом. Но молния — как вода, она любит течь. И всегда прыгает в землю, чтобы там умереть, — пояснил Линь Чэнь. — Какое невероятное везение, что прямо здесь появилась хорошая добрая скала. Прямо на полу во дворце императорской супруги, проломив отделку.

Линь Шу промолчал.

— Очень похоже на то, что кто-то как раз вовремя применил здесь магию земли, — добавил Линь Чэнь.

Цзинъянь, повернувшись, уставился на него.

— Скажи честно, Чансу, — добавил Линь Чэнь, легкомысленно обмахиваясь веером, — когда ты собирался нам рассказать, что ты Аватар?

Повернувшись к Цзинъяню, он уточнил:

— А ты знал? Мне вот он не сказал, и я страдаю.

— Никакой я не Аватар!

— Не знал, — ответил Цзинъянь. Он припомнил ту мгновенную дрожь, когда молния прошла сквозь тело Линь Шу, но его не тронула.

Нихуан левой рукой (правой она держалась за Линь Шу) резко прикрыла себе рот. Глаза у нее сощурились от смеха.

— Я не Аватар, Нихуан! — возопил Линь Шу.

— Эй, Фэй Лю? — позвал Линь Чэнь. Порыв ветра, и вот тот уже появился перед ними ниоткуда. Наверное, был на крыше, подумал Цзинъянь. — Ты готов учить братца Су магии воздуха?

Фэй Лю немного подумал. И кивнул.

— Не лги Фэй Лю! Я не могу быть магом воздуха! — протестовал Линь Шу.

— Можешь, — заявил Фэй Лю твердо. Он скорчил физиономию, говорившую яснее слов. У Нихуан уже слезы выступили на глазах от усилий не засмеяться. Цзинъянь скрестил руки, привалился к стене и глядел, ухмыляясь.

— Ну вот, одного учителя мы тебе подобрали. Надо мне будет подумать насчет остальных. Магии воды я тебя учить не стану. Как ученика я тебя просто прикончу, и тяжкие труды стольких людей пропадут впустую. Но у нас будет достаточно времени обсудить этот вопрос во время нашего путешествия, — прибавил Линь Чэнь, внезапно улыбнувшись. — Вечно ты все делаешь наоборот, Чансу. Ты разве не знаешь, что сначала ты должен овладеть всеми стихиями, а лишь потом достичь равновесия в мире?

— Путешествие, — повторил Линь Шу. — Линь Чэнь, я не могу…

— О, здоровье у тебя в порядке. Тебе только потребуется какое-то время ни о чем не волноваться. Никаких фейерверков, пока ты снова не окрепнешь, и я не шучу. Может, на этот раз ты станешь ко мне прислушиваться. Чудеса случаются.

— Линь Чэнь!

— Что, ты думаешь, что скоро умрешь? Ты теперь не можешь умереть, Чансу. — Линь Чэнь со щелчком захлопнул веер и произнес с видом человека, который одержал победу в долгой партии в вэйци с по-настоящему доставшей его позицией. — У тебя теперь есть духовные обязанности.

С этим торжествующим заявлением он вылетел из комнаты, утащив Фэй Лю за собой. После его исчезновения воцарилась полнейшая тишина. Цзинъянь не сомневался, что все трое обдумывают сейчас картину «Линь Шу и духовные обязанности». И выражение на лице Линь Шу было особо интересным.

Нихуан не выдержала первая. Ее хохот разнесся по всей комнате.

— Не слушай эту чушь, которую несет Линь Чэнь, — надулся Линь Шу. — Я вообще был без сознания. И вообще, я такого не могу — и не хочу.

— Обязанности, которых ты не хочешь? — вопросил Цзинъянь. — Какие они тяжкие, должно быть.

— Я и вообразить таких не могу, — согласилась Нихуан, чьи губы все еще дрожали от смеха.

Линь Шу с раздраженным видом покосился на обоих по очереди.

— Что вы вместе на меня навалились? Вы не должны, — пожаловался он. — И я не Аватар, и хватит на этом.

Цзинъянь и Нихуан переглянулись, улыбаясь. Им не было нужды говорить.

Не важно, как сильно возражал Линь Шу, было ясно, что он сам уже знает правду. И... это было даже не слишком удивительно. Цзинъянь припомнил то жуткое ощущение, как мир вокруг него раскололся на куски, когда Линь Шу не стало. Теперь мир вновь пришел в равновесие, так что и остальное было логично.

* * *

— Цзинъянь, налей чаю.

— Сам налей, — ответил Цзинъянь, не поднимая глаз. Он был занят, поскольку притащил с собою на берег реки целую груду бумаг. Он не мог себе позволить не прочесть их — а Линь Шу лежал головой на коленях у Нихуан и помощи не предлагал.

Укоризненное молчание в сторону Линь Шу, и вода, вывернувшись из носика чайника, сама разлилась по чашкам.

— Ты его расплескал, — с мягким упрёком сказал Цзинъянь.

— А у императора никогда не бывает брызг, — прибавила Нихуан.

— А я намного сильнее как маг воды, чем он! — возразил Линь Шу.

— И все же, — ответил Цзинъянь. Он отложил в сторону свой дочитанный доклад. — Это не огонь, сяо Шу. Воду нельзя просто швырнуть куда попало и ожидать, что не будешь при этом глупо выглядеть.

— Когда это ты стал мастером? — надерзил ему Линь Шу.

— Можем пойти и спросить об этом мою матушку. Если хочешь,

— Ты жесток. — Линь Шу глубоко вздохнул. — Хотя бы признай, что считаешь меня красавчиком, — добавил он. Тон был легкомысленным, но взгляд острым. — Нет, оба признайте.

У Цзинъяня перехватило дыхание. Он глядел на них двоих — до сих пор не женатых, хотя между ними и была некая договоренность, о которой он не спрашивал. Аватар Мэй появлялся и исчезал в цзянху, а ученый Су Чжэ, его фантомная личность, не прочнее бумаги, появлялся и исчезал при дворе. Цзинъянь исполнял свой императорский долг как только мог. Нихуан была Генерал-Молния, величайший защитник Великой Лян. Время для всего остального утекало прочь, и минуты вроде этой, которые они могли урвать от своих обязанностей, были немногочисленными и нечастыми.

Но он видел на их лицах то самое воспоминание, сохраненное в сердце, как и у него: золотой поддень, когда что-то должно было начаться.

— Конечно, я считаю тебя красавчиком, — просто сказал он.

Линь Шу улыбнулся довольно.

— А я не считаю, — возразила Нихуан, тыкая его под ребра. — Ты просто тощий старый дядюшка. Тебе нужно больше есть.

— Нихуан, — жалобно протянул Линь Шу, и Цзинъяня захлестнул такой прилив счастья, что он откинул голову и засмеялся. И смеялся, смеялся, смеялся.


End file.
